Faith
by Dede42
Summary: When the Winchesters take on a Raw-Head, Dean and Liz both get badly hurt, and Sam is determined to save them both at any cost; when a faith healer heals the twins, they discovered that someone else died at the same time, and that there is a Reaper involved. Can the Winchesters stop whoever is controlling the Reaper before anyone else dies? Or will the Reaper get them instead?
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural: Faith

A/N: Happy Valentine's day! Wow, I _never_ thought that I would ever write that in the author's note of one of my fanfics; just to update you guys, I'm now posting once a week instead of every two weeks, and if it doesn't work out, then I'll go back to every two weeks again.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: A SHOCKING FIGHT**

Driving up to a house that'd seen better days, the Winchesters parked the car and got out; moving quickly, they opened the trunk and Dean took out three tasers.

"What do you got those amped up to?" Sam asked as he and Liz were handed a taser each while grabbing a couple of flashlights.

"A hundred thousand volts," Dean answered.

Sam and Liz both winced. "Damn."

"Yeah, I want this Raw-head extra frickin' crispy," Dean declared, a determined expression on his face. "And remember, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count."

* * *

Armed with the tasers and flashlights, the Winchesters entered the house and headed downstairs into the basement cautiously, looking everywhere that they could, when they heard a noise; reaching the floor, they turned and saw an old closed cupboard. Exchanging a look, they moved toward it.

"On three," Dean said quietly. "One. Two. Three."

They opened the cupboard and found two scared young children, one boy and one girl, covering their ears.

"Is it still here?" Sam asked and the children nodded.

"Ok. Grab your sister's hand, come on, we gotta get you out of here," Dean told the boy, relieved that the children were all right. "Let's go, let's go." Sam and Liz took both the children and they moved toward the stairs. "Alright, go!" They started to go upstairs, but a hand grabbed Sam's legs and knocked him back down, causing him to crash into Liz, sending her too the floor. "Sam! Liz!" he moved to the other side of the staircase and fired the taser but didn't hit the monster. "Sam, get 'em outta here!" he shouted as Liz struggled to her feet, gripping her own taser tightly.

"You take this!" Sam responded, throwing Dean his taser and went back upstairs with the children.

Working together, Dean and Liz both looked around the basement for the monster.

"Come on."

They pointed their flashlights in a corner of the room and spotted a creature resembling a werewolf; it charged and pushed them into a corner, sending the tasers flying, and they both fell in a puddle of water. They saw the creature coming toward them; Dean and Liz both quickly crawled over, grabbed the tasers, and fired them, electrocuting the monster, which was also standing in the puddle. The shock traveled through the puddle and electrocuted them both, causing them to cry out in pain. The creature fell to the ground, dead, while both Dean and Liz shook and twitched until they both fell unconscious.

* * *

After making sure that the kids were safe, Sam ran back down the stairs and saw both Dean and Liz in the corner.

"Dean! Liz!" He ran over to them and shook them. "Dean, Liz, hey. Hey." He tried to wake his twin siblings, but they both remained unconscious.

* * *

A few hours later, Sam was at the front desk of the local hospital, and was talking with a receptionist, who was typing information into the computer system.

"Sir, I'm so sorry to ask," she said politely. "There doesn't seem to be any insurance on file."

Sam started and nodded. "Right. Uh, ok." He took a card out of his wallet and handed it to her.

"Okay, Mr. Burkovitz," the receptionist said, having read the name on the card.

Nodding, Sam then walked over to two police officers, waiting nearby to finish taking his statement about what'd happen at the house.

"Look, we can finish this up later," the police officer told him.

"No, no, it's okay," Sam assured him, trying to focus on the present topic. "We were just taking a shortcut through the neighborhood. And, um, the windows were rolled down, we heard some screaming. We drove past the house, and we stopped. Ran in."

"And you found the kids in the basement?" the police officer asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, thank God you did," the police officer stated with obvious relief; this was one case he was glad to finally close.

Sam gave him a weak smile when he noticed a doctor walking toward them, realizing that he might finally know how Dean and Liz were doing. "Excuse me."

The police officers both nodded. "Sure. Thanks for your help."

Taking a deep breath, Sam walked over to the doctor. "Hey, Doc. Are they-?" he began.

"They're resting," the doctor said, interrupting.

"And?" Sam asked.

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack in them both," the doctor answered grimly. "Pretty massive, I'm afraid. Their hearts…they're damaged."

Sam was stunned. "How damaged?"

"We've done all we can," the doctor told him regretfully. "We can try and keep them comfortable at this point. But, I'd give them both a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month."

"No, no," Sam protested, shaking his head. "There's…there's gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment."

The doctor sighed and shook his head, hating to be the bearer of bad news. "We can't work miracles. I really am sorry."

Sam nodded and, with tears in his eyes, walked away._ 'God, please don't let them die…I can't live without either of them.'_

* * *

Lying in twin beds and wired up, both Dean, who was armed with the remote and flipping through the channels, and Liz were watching TV, and both of them were looking _very_ sick; they were pale and had dark circles under their eyes.

"Just choose a channel please, Dean," Liz grumbled when Sam came in and stood by their beds. "Hey, Sam."

"Have you ever actually watched daytime TV?" Dean asked weakly, ignoring Liz's request. "It's terrible."

Sam sighed, realizing that Dean was doing his best to brighten the mood, and failing horribly. "I talked to your doctor." And Liz sighed.

"We know, Sam, he told us, too."

"That fabric softener teddy bear," Dean grumbled, ignoring the topic. "Oh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down."

Sam and Liz both gave him an exasperated look. "Dean."

Dean glanced at Liz, noted her look, and then looked up at Sam. "Yeah," he sighed and turned the TV off. "Alright, well, looks like you're gonna leave town without us," he stated wearily.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, hurt by how final Dean was sounding. "I'm not gonna leave either of you here," he declared.

"Hey, you better take care of that car," Dean said, ignoring what Sam was saying. "Or, I swear, we'll haunt your ass," he added and Liz rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe this, we're stuck in the hospital and you're still cracking lame jokes," she grumbled.

"I don't think that's funny," Sam protested, nearly crying.

"Oh, come on, it's a little funny," Dean said, even though his tone said otherwise, and they all were silent for a few seconds. "Look, Sammy, what can I say, man, it's a dangerous gig," he admitted. "We drew the short straw. That's it, end of story."

"Don't talk like that, alright?" Sam pleaded. "We still have options."

"What options? Yeah, burial or cremation," Dean said sarcastically, and then winced when Liz managed to hit his arm. "And I know it's not easy. But we're gonna die. And you can't stop it."

Sam was thinking otherwise, and the expression on his face made it clear that he wasn't giving up. "Watch me." And he then left the room, resulting in Dean and Liz exchanging a worried look.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Liz wondered, frowning.

"Yeah, and that look screams trouble, too," Dean agreed, sighing._ 'Sammy, we love you, but don't do anything stupid…please.'_

* * *

Three days later…

Sam was sitting on the bed of the motel room that he'd checked into after the incident, surrounded by research about heart care, and was now trying to call his father.

_`"This is John Winchester,"`_ said their father's voice._ `"I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 866-907-32353, or my daughter Elizabeth at 866-407-3425. They can help."`_ And the beep sounded.

"Hey, Dad. It's Sam," he said, doing his best to hold back the tears. "Uh…you probably won't even get this, but, uh…It's Dean and Liz. They're sick, and uh…the doctors say there's nothing they can do. Um…but, uh, they don't know the things we know, right? So, don't worry, cause, uh…I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get them better. Alright…just wanted you to know."

He then hung up and tossed his phone on the bed, sighing; feeling defeated, he began to tear up when there was a knock on the door. Surprised, he got up and opened it to find both Dean and Liz standing there, looking even worse in their t-shirts, hoodies, jeans, and boots, and both were looking like they were going to collapse any second.

"What the hell are you both doing here?" Sam asked, surprised.

"We checked ourselves out," Dean answered wearily.

"_Dean_ checked us out," Liz cut in, glaring at her twin. "I told him no but he dragged me out by the scruff of my neck."

Sam could easily believe that. "What, are you crazy?" he asked Dean, shocked at the level of stupidity.

"Well, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot," Dean declared, "and I'm not letting you die in there either, Liz," he added, shoving her inside before following after her, limping.

Shaking his head with disbelief, Sam laughed and shut the door as Liz managed to shove Dean back, making him almost fall over.

"You know, this whole I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing? It's crap. I can see right through it," he remarked, bemused and worried.

"Yeah, whatever, dude," Dean grumbled, eying Sam. "Have you even slept? You look worse than us," he added and Liz couldn't help but agree once she also took a closer look at their little brother.

Sighing, Sam helped them both over to a pair of chairs. "I've been scouring the Internet for the last three days," he explained. "Calling every contact in Dad's journal."

"For what?" Dean asked as both he and Liz sat down on the chairs, relieved with the solid contact.

"For a _way_ to help you both," Sam answered, sitting across from them on a bed. "One of Dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist."

Both Dean and Liz stared at him with sheer disbelief. "You're not gonna let us die in peace, are you?"

"I'm not gonna let you die, period," Sam stated, his mind made up. "We're going."

* * *

A/N: I admit it, I had a hard time writing the beginning of this chapter since I was a touch reluctant to hurt Liz, but my muses insisted and I wrote it anyways. "groans" _Anyway_, I hope you enjoy it. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: A LEAP OF FAITH

Supernatural: Faith

A/N: Hello once again and you _won't_ believe just how hard it is to type with bandaids on two of your fingers. Also I wish winter would end already.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: A LEAP OF FAITH**

After a _very_ long drive, Dean, Liz, and Sam pulled up outside of a large white tent, where a group of people, who looked very sick, were making their way inside. Grunting, both Dean and Liz got out and they saw a sign saying _"The Church of Roy LeGrange. Faith Healer. Witness The Miracle."_

Getting out, Sam went around the car to them and helped them out of the car. "I got ya." And Dean and Liz both grunted in pain.

"I got it," Dean grumbled and Sam let him go while holding onto Liz. "Man, you are a lying bastard," he complained. "Thought you said we were going to see a doctor."

"I believe I said a specialist," Sam retorted as Liz gave him a reproachful look. "Look, Dean, Liz, this guy's supposed to be the real deal," he explained.

"I can't believe you brought us here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent," Dean complained, just as an elderly woman passed by and overheard.

"Reverend LeGrange is a great man."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's nice." And they walked past an angry man who was arguing to a sheriff.

"I have a right to protest," David informed him angrily. "This man is a fraud. And he's milking all these people out of their hard-earned money."

"Sir, this is a place of worship," the sheriff said calmly. "Let's go. Move it." And they walked away.

"I take it he's not part of the flock," Dean remarked lightly while Liz weakly chuckled.

"But when people see something they can't explain, there's controversy," Sam pointed out.

Dean still wasn't keen on the whole thing. "I mean, come on, Sam, a faith healer?" he asked, skeptically.

"Maybe it's time to have a little faith, Dean, Liz," Sam suggested.

"Sam, I do have faith, but even this seems a bit out there," Liz commented. "I mean…faith healers are a dime-a-dozen and none are real."

Dean agreed with the 'faith healer' part. "You know what I've got faith in?" he asked. "Reality. Knowing what's really going on."

"How can you be a skeptic? With the things we see everyday?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Exactly. We see them; we know they're real," Dean stated.

"But if you know evil's out there, how can you not believe good's out there, too?" Sam asked, exchanging a bewildered look with Liz.

Dean sighed. "Because I've seen what evil does to good people."

Just then, a young blonde woman, Layla Rourke, walked by and overheard them. "Maybe God works in mysterious ways," she suggested.

Dean was instantly attracted to her. "Maybe he does," he agreed and Layla smiled. "I think you just turned me around on the subject," he added and she laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Layla agreed and Dean extended his hand.

"I'm Dean," he said brightly. This is Liz and that's Sam," he added as she shook his hand.

"Layla," Layla responded politely. "So, if you're not a believer, then why are you here?" she inquired.

"Well, apparently my brother here believes enough for all of us," Dean joked, earning two eye rolls from said brother and Liz.

Layla's mother walked over to them. "Come on, Layla," she said. "It's about to start."

So, they said goodbye and left.

"Well, I bet you she can work in some mysterious ways," Dean remarked, making Liz weakly chuckled while Sam smiled and they went into the tent.

* * *

A large group of people were sitting down, waiting for the service to begin; entering, Dean gestured to a security camera on the wall. "Yeah, peace, love, and trust all over."

Sam noted the camera and then grabbed both Dean and Liz by their arms when they tried to sit down in the back. "Come on."

"What are you doing? Let's sit here," Dean requested.

"We're sitting up front," Sam stated, dragging them both forward.

"What? Why?" Dean and Liz both asked, suddenly nervous.

Sam sighed. "Come on."

"Oh, come on, Sam," Dean protested, upset as he and Liz struggled in their brother's grip.

Ignoring their protests, Sam helped them both to the front of the room. "You both alright?" he asked.

"No, I want to leave," Liz snapped, trying to pull her arm free.

"This is ridiculous," Dean complained. "We're good, dude, get off us." And he pushed Sam away, who pointed to three empty seats behind Layla and her mother.

"Perfect."

Dean stared at Layla, his protests dying on his lips. "Yeah, perfect."

"You're hopeless," Liz grumbled.

"You both take the aisle," Sam said, moving in first and they sat down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roy LeGrange, who was blind and wearing sunglasses got on the stage to start the service with the help of his wife, Sue Ann.

"Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news. Never seems good, does it?" he asked, placing his hands on the podium in front of him while his wife sat down in a nearby chair on the stage, and the crowd agreed with him. "Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act," he added, and the crowd agreed again.

While listening, Sam noticed a table filled with crosses and other religious items, and particular old cross that had another smaller cross on top with a circle around it caught his attention._ 'Where have I seen that one before?'_

"But, I say to you, God is watching," Roy continued. "God rewards the good, and He punishes the corrupt." And the crowd answered with lots of nodding, cheering, and murmuring. "Who does the healing here, friends?" he asked. "The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts." And the crowd murmured, fully agreeing.

"Yeah, or into their wallets," Dean said quietly to Liz, who failed in stifling a giggle, and Sam.

"You think so, young man?" Roy asked suddenly, turning his face toward Dean's location.

The church went silent, and Dean was embarrassed, as was Liz, who was now flushing.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"No, no. Don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we've got real sharp ears," Roy suggested and the crowd laughed, the tension fading away. "What's your name, son?" he asked. "And the name of the young lady next to you?" he added.

Dean hesitated a moment, exchanging a uncertain look with Liz. "Dean."

"And I'm L…I'm Elizabeth," Liz stammered. "I'm his…sister."

"Dean, Elizabeth," Roy said, gesturing toward the Winchester twins. "I want…I want you both to come up here with me."

Sue Ann got up and moved to the edge of the stage to welcome both Dean and Liz, who weren't leaving their seats. The crowd clapped and cheered, and Layla turned in her seat to smile at them while her mother was clearly upset.

"No, that's ok," Dean said quickly and Liz nodded, her face going power ranger red.

"What are you doing?" Sam hissed.

Roy smiled at their reluctance. "Both you and your sister have come here to be healed, haven't you?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, but-" Dean began as the crowd cheered some more. "No, maybe you should just pick someone else," he added lamely and the crowd clapped loudly.

"Oh, no, I didn't pick you and your sister, Dean, the Lord did," Roy informed them.

"That's right! Yeah! Come on!" the crowd shouted, clapping and cheering.

"Get up there!" Sam said excitedly.

Sighing in defeat, both Dean and Liz reluctantly went on the stage with the help of Sue Ann, both of them were looking _very_ uncomfortable.

"You ready?" Roy asked, moving from the podium.

"Look, no disrespect, but we're not exactly believers," Dean whispered to him.

"You both will be, son," Roy said reassuringly. "You both will be. Pray with me, friends."

The crowd lifted their arms up and joined hands with each other, and Roy lifted up his hands for a moment and then placed them on Dean and Liz's shoulders; now the Winchesters were looking nervous. Roy then moved his hands to Dean and Liz's foreheads, and suddenly, their eyes started glazing over as a strange sensation spread over them.

"Alright, now," Roy said calmly. "Alright, now."

Now both Dean and Liz were looking very weak and dizzy; their eyes closed and they both slowly fell to their knees with Roy's hands still on their foreheads.

"Alright, now."

Moments later, the Winchester twins collapsed onto the floor, and the crowd cheered and clapped.

"Dean! Liz!" Sam shouted, worried as he rushed onto the stage and knelt down next to them; barely a second later, Dean and Liz both suddenly burst awake, gasping. "Say something," he pleaded.

Dazed and confused, both Liz and Dean looked around, tired, at the cheering crowd, and then up at Roy. Their eyes widened as they stared at an old, seemingly dead man standing on the stage next to Roy; he was dressed in a black suit and had white hair. He looked at Dean and Liz, and then vanished. The twins stared at the empty space, shocked. Who on Earth was _that?!_

* * *

One car trip later, Sam was now pacing a treatment room at a local doctor's office, and turned to look at both Dean and Liz, who were sitting on the examination table. "So, you both really feel okay?" he asked once again.

"We feel fine, Sam," Dean answered for what felt like the hundredth time; so far it looked like both he and Liz were fully healed, but the experience had left them both shaken and uncertain.

* * *

A few minutes later, a doctor came in the room, looking over some paperwork. "Well, according to all your tests, there's nothing wrong with your hearts," she reported. "No sign there ever was." Both Dean and Liz were curious while Sam was very happy. "Not that a man, or even a woman, your age should be having heart trouble, but, still it's strange it does happen," she added.

Dean and Liz exchanged a curious look. "What do you mean, strange?"

"Well, just yesterday, a young guy like you two, twenty-seven, athletic," the lady doctor answered. "Out of nowhere, heart attack." And this left both Dean and Liz very concerned.

"Thanks, Doc," Dean said.

The doctor nodded. "Oh, no problem." And she left.

"That's odd," Dean remarked.

Liz nodded. "Yeah, really odd."

"Maybe it's a coincidence," Sam suggested. "People's hearts give out all the time, man."

Dean shook his head, concerned. "No, they don't."

"Not suddenly," Liz added.

"Look, Dean, Liz, do we really have to look this one in the mouth?" Sam asked. "Why can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?"

"Because we can't shake this feeling, that's why," Dean answered.

"I'm with Dean," Liz agreed as they both stood up and pulled on their jackets. "There's something just off about all of this."

"What feeling?" Sam asked, confused.

"When we were healed, we just…felt wrong," Dean answered while Liz nodded. "We felt cold. And for a second, we saw someone. This, uh, this old man. And I'm telling you, Sam, it was a spirit," he added.

"But if there was something there, Dean, I think I would've seen it, too," Sam pointed out. "I mean, I've been seeing an awful lot of things lately."

"Well, excuse me, psychic wonder," Dean retorted. "But you're just gonna need a little faith on this one. Sam, I've been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this."

"Same here," Liz agreed. "We saw a spirit of some kind, Sam, and I'm certain that when someone's being healed, they shouldn't go cold and weak, but warm and strong…and that didn't happen."

"Yeah, alright. So, what do you wanna do?" Sam asked reluctantly.

"I want you to go check out the heart attack guy," Dean answered. "We're gonna visit the reverend."

* * *

It wasn't long before both Dean and Liz were seated across from both Roy and Sue Ann inside their home, which wasn't that far from the white tent.

"We feel great," Dean told them as Sue Ann brought in four cups of tea. "Just trying to, you know, make sense of what happened."

"It's quite an overwhelming experience," Liz added.

"A miracle is what happened," Sue Ann told them, smiling. "Well, miracles come so often around Roy," she added, sitting down next to her husband on the couch once everyone had their tea.

"When did they start?" Dean asked Roy. "The miracles."

"Woke up one morning, stone blind," Roy answered. "Doctors figured out I had cancer. Told me I had maybe a month. So, uh, we prayed for a miracle. Now, I was weak, but I told Sue Ann, "You just keep right on praying." I went into a coma. Doctors said I wouldn't wake up, but I did. And the cancer was gone," he added, taking off his sunglasses. "If it wasn't for these eyes, no one would believe I'd ever had it." And he chuckled, bemused.

Dean and Liz exchanged a look since it was obvious that Roy was indeed blind. "And suddenly you could heal people."

Roy nodded. "I discovered it afterward, yes," he confirmed. "God's blessed me in many ways."

"And his flock just swelled overnight," Sue Ann added, smiling still. "And this is just the beginning."

"Can I ask you one last question?" Dean requested.

Roy nodded again. "Of course you can."

"Why? Why us?" Dean asked. "Out of all the sick people, why save us?"

"Well, like I said before, the Lord guides me," Roy answered as they all stood up. "I looked into your hearts, and you both just stood out from all the rest."

Dean and Liz exchanged a confused look. He saw into their hearts?

"What did you see in our hearts?" Liz asked.

"Two young people with an important purpose," Roy answered. "A job to do. And it isn't finished."

Now both Dean and Liz were very surprised _and_ very confused. What job did they have to do beside hunting and looking after Sam?

* * *

A/N: Who was that strange old man? If you know, send me PM and I'll let you know if you're right. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: BAD NEWS ALL AROUND

Supernatural: Faith

A/N: I have returned with a new chapter! And I hope you all are enjoying my stories as there are more to come.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: BAD NEWS ALL AROUND**

Sam went to the local gym and was soon talking to a friend of Marshall Hall, the heart attack victim.

"I'm telling you, he seemed healthy," David explained. "Swam every day, didn't smoke. So, a heart attack just kind of seemed, well, bizarre."

"And you said he was running, right before he collapsed?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, yeah, he was freaking out," David confirmed. "He said that something was, uh, was after him."

This didn't sound good. "Did he say what?" Sam inquired.

David shrugged. "Well, thin air is what. I mean, it wasn't anything."

That seemed to make sense and Sam nodded. "Alright, thanks." He started to leave, but noticed a stopped clock on the wall. "Hey, buddy? Your, uh, your clock's busted," he pointed out.

David sighed, annoyed. "Oh, yeah, we, uh, can't get it workin'. Just froze at 4:17."

Sam started at the time. "Is that the same time Marshall died?" he asked suddenly.

David was surprised. "How'd you know?"

* * *

Shaken by the answers they'd gotten, Dean and Liz were leaving the house and saw Layla and her mother waiting to go in.

"Dean, Liz, hey," Layla said, delighted to see them again.

Dean and Liz both smiled. "Hey."

"How are you both feeling?" Layla asked.

"We feel good," Dean answered and Liz nodded. "Cured, I guess. What are you doing here?"

Layla sighed and glanced at her mom. "You know, my mom, she wanted to talk to the reverend."

Just then, Sue Ann came outside. "Layla?"

Layla smiled at the older woman, embarrassed. "Yes, I'm here again."

Sue Ann smiled regretfully. "Well, I'm sorry, but Roy is resting, and he won't be seeing anyone else right now," she informed them.

"Sue Ann, please," Mrs. Rourke pleaded, clearly upset. "This is our sixth time, he's _got_ to see us."

"Roy is well aware of Layla's situation," Sue Ann said patiently. "And he very much wants to help just as soon as the Lord allows. Have faith, Mrs. Rourke." And she went back inside.

Clearly not thrilled by the answer, Mrs. Rourke turned on both Dean and Liz, visibly upset. "Why are you still even here?" she asked cruelly, surprising them. "You both got what you wanted."

"Mom. Stop," Layla protested, shocked by her mother's attitude.

"No, Layla, this is too much," Mrs. Rourke snapped, clearly having enough. "We've been to every _single_ service. If Roy would stop choosing these strangers over you. Strangers who don't even believe. I just can't pray any harder."

Dean was thrown by Mrs. Rourke's remarks and glanced at Layla, who was clearly hurt by her mom's actions. "Layla, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I have this thing…" Layla began hesitantly.

"It's a brain tumor," Mrs. Rourke cut in angrily. "It's inoperable. In six months, the doctors say…" and stopped when Layla put a hand on her shoulder.

Dean and Liz were both shocked by the news. "We're sorry."

Layla smiled sadly. "It's okay."

"No. It isn't," Mrs. Rourke said angrily and turned on Dean and Liz again. "Why do you both deserve to live more than my daughter?" and she walked away; Layla, nearly crying, followed her, leaving both Dean and Liz very upset, and Liz quickly turned on her heel, heading for the Impala, surprising Dean.

"Liz…" Dean looked back at the direction of Layla and her mom, half-tempted to go after the woman and rip into her for making his sister upset, but, instead, he went after Liz, who was now leaning against the car, sniffling. "Liz…"

"I'm sorry, Dean," she mumbled, not resisting when Dean put a hand on her shoulder. "I…I don't know what to think. I mean… Layla has cancer and yet you and I were healed. If you can call that a healing."

Dean sighed and leaned against the car while pulling his twin sister into a rare hug. "I know, Liz. I know."

* * *

A while later, both Dean and Liz entered the room, finding Sam at his laptop, and looking upset.

"What'd you find out?" he asked, recognizing their younger brother's "bad news" face.

Sam sighed, reluctant to tell them what he'd found. "I'm sorry."

Dean and Liz exchanged a confused look. "Sorry about what?"

"Marshall Hall died at 4:17," Sam answered.

Dean and Liz were stunned. "The exact time we were healed."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, clearly upset. "So, I put together a list of everyone Roy's healed, six people over the past year, and I cross-checked them with the local obits." And he handed them a pile of research. "Every time someone was healed, someone else died. And each time, the victim died of the same symptom LeGrange was healing at the time."

* * *

A woman was running in the park, listening to music, and stopped when she sensed something like she was being followed or even watched.

_`"Someone's healed of cancer, someone else dies of cancer?"`_ Dean asked.

_`"Somehow. LeGrange__…__he's trading a life for another,"`_ Sam confirmed.

"Hello?" the woman called out, looking around.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait. So, Marshall Hall died to save us?" Dean asked while Liz sat on the nearest bed, stunned by the news.

"Dean, Liz, the guy probably would've died anyway," Sam said sadly. "And someone else would've been healed."

* * *

At Roy's church service, he placed his hand on the forehead of an old man in a wheelchair, who was using an oxygen tube to breathe.

* * *

"You _never_ should've brought us here," Dean snarled angrily, furious that this was happening, and guilty too as he thought of Layla and her own problem.

"Dean, Liz, I was just trying to save your lives," Sam confessed, swallowing.

"Even so, Sam, some guy is dead now because of us," Liz snapped, standing up, surprising her brothers. "_We're_ alive and Marshall Hall is _dead_."

Sam looked down, dejected. "I didn't know."

* * *

"Pray with me, friends," Roy said, and the crowd lifted their arms in the air.

_`"The thing I don't understand is how is Roy doing it?"`_ Sam wondered. _`"How's he trading a life for a life?"`_

* * *

Dean shook his head as several puzzle pieces fell into place. "Oh, he's not doing it."

* * *

The woman was now out of breath and was running for her life as hard as she could, scared out of her wits.

_`"Something else is doing it for him,"`_ Dean added.

_`"What do you mean?"`_ Sam asked.

"_The old man we saw on stage,"` _Dean said as the woman in the park turned around and saw the old man standing in front of her.

* * *

"I didn't wanna believe it, but deep down I knew it," Dean said, wishing that he was wrong.

"You knew what? What are you talking about?" Sam asked, confused.

"There's only one thing that can give and take life like that," Dean answered, leaving Sam even more confused.. "We're dealing with a reaper."

* * *

The woman was running away from the reaper, who was easily keeping up.

* * *

At the church service, Roy was preparing to heal the old man.

* * *

The woman was still running; she looked behind her, didn't see the reaper, and when she turned back around, she crashed into the reaper, who was now in front of her. She fell to the ground, scared; the reaper put his hand on the side of her face, which began to lose its color.

* * *

At the church service, Roy put his hand on the old man's head.

* * *

At the park, the woman gasped for breath, while her face continued to get paler. A moment later, she fell to the ground, dead.

* * *

At the church service, the reaper, who was invisible to the crowd, also placed his hand on the old man's head. The crowd watched as the old man fell to his knees; the color returned to his face, and he was able to breathe without his oxygen tube, which he removed.

Roy smiled, and the crowd clapped and cheered, even Layla and her mother.

* * *

AN: A reaper! Hide! *hides behind the couch* R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: A REAL REAPER?

Supernatural: Faith

A/N: Sorry that I didn't put this chapter up yesterday, but RL interrupted me _a lot_ this week.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: A REAL REAPER? **

Several hours later, Dean, Liz, and Sam were researching everything that they could about reapers.

"You really think it's the Grim Reaper?" Sam asked, skeptical. "Like, angel of death, collect your soul, the whole deal?"

"No, no, no. Not _the_ Reaper, a reaper," Dean corrected, holding up several pictures they'd printed off the Internet. "There's reaper lore in pretty much every culture on Earth. Go by a hundred different names. It's possible that there's more than one of 'em."

"Considering the number of people who die each year, it wouldn't surprise me," Liz remarked, grimacing at a picture in a book she was looking at.

"But you said you both saw a dude in a suit," Sam reminded them.

"Well, what, do you think he should've been workin' the whole black robe thing?" Dean retorted. "You said it yourself that the clock stopped, right?" and he held up a piece of paper with a reaper on it. "Reapers stop time. And you can only see 'em when they're comin' at you, which is why _we_ could see it and you couldn't."

Sam became thoughtful. "Maybe."

"There's nothing else it could be, Sam," Dean stated seriously. "The question is how's Roy controllin' the damn thing?"

Liz shrugged. "I've never thought it could be possible to control a reaper…I mean, is it even possible?"

Sam thought for a moment, and then recalled something from the day before. "That cross."

Dean and Liz both looked at him, curious. "What?"

"There was this cross. I noticed it in the church tent, I knew I had seen it before," Sam explained, shuffling through a stack of tarot cards and picked one, which was depicted a skeleton with a crown on its head., and the cross was in the corner of the picture. He showed it to them. "Here."

Dean and Liz were both instantly skeptical. "A tarot?"

"It makes sense," Sam stated. "I mean, tarot dates back to the early Christian era, right? When some priests were still using magic? And a few of them veered into the dark stuff. Necromancy, and how to push death away, how to cause it."

Dean and Liz both exchanged a "ill" look. "So, Roy is using black magic to bind the reaper?"

Sam nodded. "If he is, he's riding the whirlwind. It's like putting a dog leash on a Great White," he added.

Dean thought about what they'd learned and came to a decision. "Ok, then we stop Roy."

"How?" Sam asked.

Dean gave him a knowing look. "You know how."

Sam and Liz both gaped, realizing what Dean meant. "Wait, what the hell are you talking about, Dean? We can't kill Roy."

"Sam, Liz, the guy's playing God, he's deciding who lives and who dies, that's a monster in my book," Dean stated.

"No, no way, Dean," Liz snapped, shaking her head. "We don't kill humans."

"I'm with Liz, we're not gonna kill a human being, Dean," Sam agreed. "We do that, we're no better than he is."

"Okay, so we can't kill Roy, we can't kill death. Any bright ideas, college boy?" Dean asked, annoyed that both Liz and Sam were ganging up on him.

"Okay, uh, if Roy is using some kind of black spell on the reaper, we've gotta figure out what it is," Sam suggested. "And how to break it."

* * *

The next day, the Winchesters drove back to the parking lot of the church and climbed out with a game plan.

"If Roy is using a spell, there might be a spell book," Sam said.

"See if you can find it," Dean suggested, checking his watch. "Hurry up, too, the service starts in fifteen minutes. We'll try to stall Roy."

Sam nodded. "Alright."

They walked by the man who was protesting, and was currently handing out flyers.

"Roy LeGrange is a fraud," David declared, handing them a flyer each. "He's no healer."

"Amen, brother," Dean and Liz both agreed.

"You keep up the good word," Sam said encouragingly.

David was delighted by them agreeing with him. "Thank you."

* * *

Sue Ann and another man were helping Roy down the porch steps on their way to the service. When they were gone, Sam sneaked around to the front of the house and climbed in through a nearby open window.

* * *

Once he was inside, Sam went into Roy's library, and began looking through the books on the shelves. After a few minutes of searching with no success, he noticed that all the untouched books had a layer of dust on the shelf; he soon found a book that wasn't coated with dust. It was the Encyclopedia of Christian History; he pulled it out and flipped through it.

Sam then looked at the shelf and noticed a smaller book behind the space where the encyclopedia was; setting aside the first book, he pulled out the smaller book, flipped through it, and saw a picture of a reaper on one page. He flipped back one page and saw a picture of the cross from the church, and found a few newspaper clippings between the pages of the small book.

The first was a headline about an openly gay teacher sending a strong message to the nation's schools. The next headline read "Local Abortion Rights Advocate Calls For End To Violence Against Women". Sam then found a third newspaper clipping, which was about the parking lot protestor, David Wright, calling Roy's church a cult, and he was stunned._ 'Oh god…that's the connection!'_

* * *

Dean and Liz were lurking in the back of the tent, when his cell phone rang.

"What do you got?" he asked, putting it on speaker so that Liz could hear, too.

_`"Roy's choosing victims he sees as immoral,"`_ Sam informed them._ `"And I think I know who's next on his list. Remember that protestor?"`_

"The guy in the parking lot?" Dean asked, exchanging a worried look with Liz.

_`"Yeah. Yeah, I'll find him,"`_ Sam said._ `"But you can't let Roy heal anyone, alright?"`_

"We won't," Dean promised and hung up, just as the service was about to start.

* * *

Leaving the house, Sam was soon looking for David around the parking lot, hoping to find him before the reaper did.

* * *

Roy was on the stage and next to the podium when he spoke up. "Layla. Layla Rourke, come up here, child," he requested, and the crowd clapped and cheered.

Excited, Layla and her mother hugged. "Oh, mom."

"Baby, I love you," Mrs. Rourke told her, relieved and delighted that her prayers were finally coming true.

Dean and Liz exchanged a panicked look. "Oh, man." How were they going to stop Roy when it looked like Layla was finally going to be healed?

* * *

Sam was still looking around frantically for David, now on the verge of panic when he heard the cheers coming from the tent._ 'Damn! Where is that guy?!'_

* * *

Layla stood up and headed for the stage, where Sue Ann was waiting, when Dean stopped her.

"Layla, listen to me, you can't go up there," he whispered quickly, hoping against hope that she would listen to him.

"Why not?" Layla asked, surprised. "We've waited for months."

Dean wasn't sure if he should tell the truth or not, but he knew what would happen if she went through this. "You can't let Roy heal you."

Layla frowned, confused. "I don't understand. I mean, Roy healed both you and your sister, didn't he? Why wouldn't I at least let him try?" she asked.

"Because if you do, something bad is gonna happen," Dean pleaded. "I can't explain, I just need you to believe me."

"Layla," Sue Ann called out, gesturing for her to come on stage.

Dean gave her a pleading look. "Please."

Uncertain, Layla looked at her mother, who was also urging her to go and then back at Dean. "I'm sorry," she said and walked away.

"Layla. Layla!" Dean called out after her, as Sue Ann helped the young woman onto the stage; frustrated, he glanced at Liz, who joined him, wondering how they were going to keep David from dying now?

* * *

_`"Help!"`_

Sam heard David and kept looking around for him among the cars; David was at another part of the parking lot, being followed by the reaper.

* * *

"Pray with me, friends," Roy requested as he placed a hand on Layla's shoulder. "I hope you're ready," he added to her.

Layla nodded, excited. "I am."

And the crowd raised their arms.

* * *

David was still being followed. "Help! Help me, please!" he shouted, just as Sam found him.

"Where is it?" he asked, getting in front of the frightened man, and was looking around for the reaper.

David pointed to where the reaper is, but Sam couldn't see it. "It's right there!"

"Alright, come on!" Sam shouted, and they both ran away.

* * *

Roy was about to place his hand on Layla's head-

"Fire! Hey, tent's on fire!" Dean shouted from the back of the tent, Liz at his side; the crowd looked around frantically, and then started to rush out of the church. "Fire! Everybody, get out of here!"

"No! No, please! Please, don't stop!" Mrs. Rourke pleaded, upset. "Please! Reverend, please! Please! Please, don't stop! Please!"

"Roy stopped, call Sam," Liz hissed.

Dean nodded and, clearly disappointed, dialed a number on his cell phone.

"Friends, if you'd all just leave the tent in an orderly fashion, then we can figure out what's going on out there," Roy requested as he was helped off the stage.

"I did it," Dean reported. "I stopped Roy."

* * *

Sam was relieved to hear this. "David, I think it's okay," he said reassuringly.

David nodded when he couldn't see the old man anymore, but when he looked away from Sam, the reaper was suddenly standing in front of him.

"No!"

"Dean, it didn't work! The reaper's still comin'!" Sam shouted into his phone as David fell to the ground, and his face was losing its color quickly. "I'm tellin' you! I'm tellin' you, it must not have worked. Roy must not be controlling this thing!"

* * *

"Well, then who the hell is?" Dean asked frantically as both he and Liz looked around the church and saw Sue Ann was in the corner, with her back turned, whispering. "Sue Ann."

Exchanging a look with Liz, he hung up the phone and they both walked over to her; Dean turned her around and saw that she had the cross from the tarot card around her neck.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Reaper suddenly took his hand off David's face and backed away.

* * *

Startled, Sue Ann quickly tucked the cross inside her shirt. "Help! Help me! Help!" she suddenly screamed, and two sheriffs appeared and took both Dean and Liz away.

* * *

No longer receiving commands, the reaper walked away from David and vanished.

Relieved, Sam helped David, whose face was returning to normal, up. "I got ya. I got ya."

David gasped for breath, "Thank God."

* * *

Once outside the tent, Sue Ann frowned sadly at the Winchester twins, who were glaring back at her. "I just don't understand," she said, clearly disappointed. "After everything we've done for you both, after Roy healed you both. We're very, very disappointed, Dean and Elizabeth." She then spoke to the sheriffs. "You can let them go, I'm not gonna press charges. The Lord will deal with them as he sees fit." And she walked away.

"We catch you and your sister around here again, son, we'll put the fear of God in you, understand?" said one of the sheriffs.

"Yes, sir. Fear of God. Got it," Dean said while Liz just scowled, and the sheriffs walked away; they turned around and started when they saw Layla standing in front of them. "Layla."

"Why would you and Liz do that, Dean?" Layla asked, disappointed and hurt. "When it could've been my only chance."

Dean sighed, wondering how to explain. "He's not a healer."

"He healed you both," Layla pointed out.

"I know it doesn't seem fair," Dean said guiltily. "And I wish I could explain, but Roy is not the answer. I'm sorry."

"Goodbye, Dean, Liz," Layla said sadly. "I wish you both luck. I really do."

"Same to you," Dean said sadly and they watched her leave. "You deserve it a lot more than us."

"That's for sure," Liz agreed.

Hating themselves, the Winchester twins walked by Roy, Sue Ann, and Mrs. Rourke were talking, and they overheard them talking.

"Private session tonight. No interruptions," Roy promised Mrs. Rourke. "I give you my word. I'll heal your daughter."

"Thank you, Reverend," Mrs. Rourke said, gratefully. "God bless you."

Exchanging a grim look, Dean and Liz both watched them walk away.

* * *

After Dean and Liz returned to the room, they gave Sam an update of what happened.

"So Roy really believes?" Sam asked, surprised.

Dean nodded. "I don't think he has any idea what his wife's doing."

"Well, I found this hidden in their library," Sam told them, and showed them the small book he found. "It's ancient. Written by a priest who went dark side. There's a binding spell in here for trapping a reaper."

Dean took the book and flipped through it. "Must be a hell of a spell," he remarked.

"Especially to catch a reaper," Liz agreed, frowning.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, having read everything. "You've got to build a black altar, with seriously dark stuff. Bones, human blood. To cross the line like that, that preacher's wife. Black magic, murder. Evil."

Dean realized what this meant. "Desperate. Her husband was dying, she'd have done anything to save him," he said thoughtfully. "She was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy."

Sam nodded. "Cheating death. Literally."

"Yeah, but Roy's alive, so why's she still using the spell?" Liz wondered.

"Right," Sam agreed. "To force the reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral."

Dean groaned. "May God save us from half the people who think they're doing God's work."

"We've gotta break that binding spell, Dean," Sam stated.

Dean then noticed the picture of the cross that Sue Ann had. "You know, Sue Ann had a Coptic cross like this," he commented. "And when she dropped it, the reaper backed off."

"So, you think we've gotta find the cross or destroy the altar?" Sam asked.

"Maybe both?" Dean suggested, and noted the annoyed expression on Sam's face. "Whatever we do, we better do it soon. Roy's healing Layla tonight," he added.

"Which means that Sue Ann has found another victim to send the reaper after," Liz agreed. "So this is our last chance."

* * *

A/N: Will the Winchesters be successful in stopping Sue Ann? Or will someone else have their life taken away by the reaper? R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: FACING THE REAPER

Supernatural: Faith

A/N: I am back once again and I would like to take the time to put out a simple request to those who read my stories: the character of Liz Winchester is an OC, which means is that I created her, and while I _am_ using the scripts of the episodes to write these, I started from the beginning of the series, and I do mean _literally_ the beginning. So, I suggest, once again, that before you read any of my stories, _please_ go to my profile, where you can find a list of the order to read them in, and this also goes to any guests that find my stories, because I will delete your negative reviews if they should continue and contain any bad language for I am an latter-day saint.

Yes, folks, I am a Mormon and I am proud of it. Don't like it? _Deal._

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: FACING THE REAPER**

It was nighttime when Sam, Liz, and Dean pulled up in the parking lot and saw that the tent was all lit up.

"That's Layla's car," Sam said. "She's already here."

"Yeah," Dean agreed half-heartedly and even Liz was looking uncertain.

Sam noted the expression on his older siblings' faces and sighed. "Dean, Liz."

"You know, if Roy would have picked Layla instead of us, she'd be healed right now," Dean confessed and Liz nodded.

"Dean, Liz, don't," Sam protested.

"And if she's not healed tonight, she's gonna die in a couple months," Dean added.

"What's happening to her is horrible," Sam agreed. "But, what are you both gonna do? Let somebody else die to save her? You said it yourself, Dean. You can't play God."

Dean said nothing as they got out of the car and went to see what's going on in the tent.

* * *

Roy was standing on the stage and held a hand out to Layla. "Gather round. Please, everyone, gather round," he requested. "Come in closer. Come on up." And everyone got on the stage with him and Layla.

* * *

Peering through the opening, Dean noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Sue Ann?"

"House," Sam said.

The Winchesters headed for the house when both Dean and Liz noticed something.

"Go find Sue Ann," Dean said as he and Liz headed in a different direction. "We'll catch up."

"What are you-?" Sam began, but then saw the same thing and stopped in his tracks. "Oh."

* * *

Dean and Liz both went around to the front of the house and saw the two sheriffs from the service.

"Hey. You gonna put that fear of God in us?" Dean asked, getting their attention while Liz waved, and then they ran away and the sheriffs started chasing them. When they were gone, Sam went onto the porch and looked around the outside of the house.

* * *

Dean and Liz both ran past the cars and hid behind a trailer as the sheriffs kept looking for them.

* * *

Outside the LeGrange residence, Sam was looking for a way in since the doors and windows were locked, when he noticed a cellar.

* * *

The sheriffs were looking on the other side of the trailer.

"You see them?"

"No."

* * *

Outside the LeGrange residence, Sam went to the cellar door, opened it, and went down the stairs.

* * *

Dean and Liz were creeping around toward the front of the trailer when barking dog appeared in the window of the trailer, making them both jump.

Hearing the barking, the sheriffs moved to the front of the trailer, but found no sign of the Winchester twins, and scoffed when the dog barked at them.

"Psycho mutt."

They walked away, unaware that both Dean and Liz were on top of the trailer, having gotten up there just in time.

* * *

Walking down the stairs, Sam found Sue Ann's black altar, which was covered with crosses, blood, bones, and candles; as he examined what was on the altar, he found a picture of Dean and Liz taken from the church's security camera, and there was an X across their faces, written in blood.

"I gave both your brother and your sister life, and I can take it away," Sue Ann said suddenly.

Sam turned around upon seeing her; glaring, he quickly overturned the altar, and Sue Ann went outside and locked the cellar door with a metal bar. She talked to him from outside while he tried to open the door.

"Sam, can't you see?" she asked. "The Lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked. And both your brother and your sister are wicked. And they both deserve to die just as Layla deserves to live. It's God's will," she added as Sam tried to open a small window in the cellar. "Goodbye, Sam." And she left.

Pulling a bar freed, Sam used it to open the window. He wasn't going to let her kill his siblings.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roy took Mrs. Rourke's hand. "Mrs. Rourke, pray with me," he requested. "Pray with me, friends."

* * *

Having climbed back off the trailer once the sheriffs were gone, both Dean and Liz were walking toward the house, when all the streetlamps suddenly went out.

"Uh oh." Liz gulped and took Dean's arm as they both looked around, wondering where the reaper was.

* * *

Roy held up a hand and then placed it on Layla's shoulder, preparing to heal her.

* * *

Moving slowly, both Dean and Liz were looking around, when they spotted the reaper standing a few feet away; he started walking toward the Winchester twins, but they didn't run away, partly because they were frozen with fear, and partly because they were going to face him head on.

* * *

"Alright. Alright, now," Roy said, his hand on Layla's shoulder.

* * *

Outside the tent, Sue Ann was holding her cross and was praying in Latin.

* * *

The reaper placed his hands on the side of Dean and Liz's faces, and they both gasped out in pain.

* * *

At the church service, Roy moved his hand to Layla's face.

* * *

Outside the tent, Sue Ann was still praying.

* * *

Inside the service, Layla shut her eyes and fell to her knees, while both Dean and Liz the same in the parking lot; the color was draining from their faces as they both gasped for breath.

* * *

Behind the tent, Sam came up to Sue Ann, ripped the cross from around her neck, and threw it on the ground, where it shattered, spraying the blood contained inside everywhere.

"No!" Sue Ann screamed, furious at what he'd just done.

* * *

Feeling the spell break, the reaper suddenly took his hands off of Dean and Liz's faces, and they both collapsed onto the muddy ground, gasping as their life forces were returned to them, and they both were clutching their chests.

* * *

At the church service, Roy removed his hand from Layla's face without healing her.

"I don't understand," he said slowly, realizing that something was wrong.

Layla looked at those gathered, confused. "I don't feel different."

* * *

Panicking, Sue Ann ran over to the broken cross and knelt in front of it, scared and angry. "My God! What have you done?!" she cried.

Sam glared at her with utter contempt. "He's not your God."

* * *

"Reverend?" Layla asked, confused.

"Sue Ann?" Roy called out, wondering where his wife was.

"I don't feel different."

* * *

Breathing hard, Sue Ann looked up and saw the reaper standing close by, smiling; terrified, she got up and turned around, but the reaper appeared in front of her. He put his hand on her face, and she fell to the ground, getting paler by the second. A moment later, she collapsed and twitched before dying completely. Sam watched her for a second, and then left.

* * *

Soon, Sam, Liz, and Dean were back at the car, the twins both looking ready to collapse from both pain and exhaustion of almost dying…again.

"You both okay?" Sam asked.

Dean and Liz both nodded. "A little bit weak."

"Yeah. Alright, come on, we should get going," Sam suggested and they all got in the car.

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

* * *

AN: Almost dying twice in a single story. Ouch! R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: A BRIGHTER TOMORROW

Supernatural: Faith

A/N: I'm back and I am also apologizing in case I offended anyone with what I wrote in my author's notes in the previous chapter; I was going through a bit of a hard time since a member of my family was in the hospital for a couple of days last week, and the stress popped out in my writing. Sorry!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: A BRIGHTER TOMORROW**

The next day, Sam, Liz, and Dean were getting ready to leave, and Dean was sitting on the bed, looking sad.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed. "Nothing."

"What is it?" Sam repeated, exchanging a concern look with Liz.

"We did the right thing here, didn't we?" Dean asked suddenly.

Sam and Liz both sighed, realizing what was going on in Dean's head. "Of course we did."

"Didn't feel like it," Dean mumbled, and just then, there was a knock at the door.

Dean and Liz exchanged a confused look, wondering who knew that they were there, and were getting ready to reach for their guns.

"I got it," Sam said, surprising them as he opened the door, and Layla was there. "Hey, Layla. Come on in," he offered, and she came in.

"Hey," Layla greeted, grinning at the surprised expressions on Dean and Liz's faces.

"Hey. How'd you know we were here?" Dean asked.

"Um, Sam called," Layla answered. "He said you wanted to say goodbye."

Sam smiled at the annoyed looks that his older siblings were throwing at him. "I'm gonna grab a soda," he said and left.

"So, um, where are you going?" Layla asked, pulling the twins from any thoughts of revenge against their little brother.

"Don't know yet," Dean admitted, which was pretty much true. "Our work kind of takes us all over."

Layla nodded. "You know, I went back to see Roy," she informed them.

Dean and Liz exchanged surprised looks; neither of them had considered to see how Roy was doing. "What happened?"

Layla sighed. "Nothing," she admitted as they sat down on the bed. "I mean, he laid his hand on my forehead, but nothing happened."

"I'm sorry," Dean told her honestly. "I'm sorry it didn't work."

"So am I," Liz agreed.

Layla nodded. "And Sue Ann. She's dead, you know? Stroke."

"Yeah, I heard," Dean said, unsurprised that the Reaper had gotten revenge on Sue Ann for trapping him. "I mean, Roy's a good man. He doesn't deserve what's happened." And they sat in silence for a minute. "It must be rough. To believe in something so much, and have it disappoint you like that," he added.

Layla nodded, thoughtfully. "You wanna hear something weird?" she asked suddenly.

Dean and Liz both raised their eyebrows, curious. "Hm?"

"I'm okay," Layla told them, smiling. "Really. I guess, if you're gonna have faith, you can't just have it when the miracles happen. You have to have it when they don't."

"So, what now?" Dean asked, and she shrugged.

"God works in mysterious ways," she said quietly, stroking his face and Liz bit her lip to stifling a giggle at her twin's expression. "Goodbye, Dean, Liz." She then got up to leave.

"Hey," Dean said, and Layla turned around. "Uh, you know, I'm not much of the prayin' type. But I'm gonna pray for you."

"We both will," Liz added while internally surprised and delighted at Dean's promise.

Layla was very touched. "Well. There's a miracle right there," she remarked, close to tears, and they watched her leave.

Liz then glanced at Dean, bemused. "You're really goin' to pray?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, for her at least." And Liz chuckled. "Shut up."

"No," Liz retorted, grinning and Dean just turned away grumbling under his breath, and they went about to finish up their packing while figuring out a way to get back at Sam for his little stunt.

* * *

A/N: And that is a wrap for this story, which I hoped you enjoyed, and stay tune for the next one. R&R everyone!


End file.
